This invention relates to promotion and marketing techniques for retail products and more particularly to a promotional refund coupon redeemable at retail stores upon proof of purchase of a given retail product.
In the past it has been well known to offer discount coupons which upon the purchase of a given product at a retail store entitle the purchaser to a discount from the purchase price. An object of such discount coupons is to stimulate sales by enducing consumers to purchase specific products particularly newly introduced products. Critical to utilization of such coupons as a marketing tool is the ability to measure their effect on sales. Recently, coupon redeemers have adopted a policy of redeeming coupons regardless of proof-of-purchase. This action has made the traditional discount coupon of very little use as a marketing tool because the effect on sales due to the coupons cannot be measured.
Another well known marketing tool to induce sales is to offer cash refunds upon presentation of proof-of-purchase. In order to use refund schemes as a marketing tool, it is essential that verification be made that the tendered proof-of-purchase actually evidences a sale. Mail-in-refund schemes in which the consumer-purchaser returns by mail a proof-of-purchase, followed by mailing of a refund, permits the proof-of-purchase to be easily verified by the few personnel at a mail house who becomes so familiar with the product so as to instantly recognize satisfactory evidence of actual product purchase. However, given the necessary labour involved to handle such mail and send out suitable refunds, mail-in-refund schemes are expensive.